It is well recognized that domestic cats crave scratching as part of their natural instinctive character. If a dedicated scratching surface is not provided, domestic cats will generally satisfy their need to scratch by turning to furniture, curtains and other articles which can be substantially damaged as a consequence. Oftentimes, pet cats will not only climb over furniture, especially upholstered chairs and sofas, but will use such furniture and carpeting to condition their claws through deliberate and repeated clawing, pulling and tearing actions specifically with their forepaws. As noted, this clawing activity appears to be an irresistible natural impulse for cats and can be the source of great aggravation to the pet owner.
A number of vendors of pet related products have offered dedicated scratching posts and surfaces in order to ameliorate this problem. Current devices consist of several alternative designs. A first group of cat scratchers consist of a rigid support covered with a plush surface such as a rug or sisal. Such objects are generally in the shape of a post or beam which the cat can climb on or otherwise engage during the clawing process. Because carpet is not a natural clawing surface and was never intended, at manufacture, to perform this function, it is not an ideal scratching medium. In addition, manufacturers of such products find it oftentimes advantageous to include catnip within the scratching surface. When it comes to carpet or similar surfaces, the catnip, not being manufactured into the carpet originally, is dusted on the surface as an add-on feature and thus is easily dislodged during use.
Alternatively, scratchers oftentimes employ cardboard as their scratching surfaces. Many cats find cardboard preferable to carpeting as it is a soft material having corrugations that cats seem to enjoy. However, cardboard is relatively soft and is easily destroyed with even modest scratching activity.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cat scratching device which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art as noted above.
These and further objects will become more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.